Tiger and Bunny - Title: Futari de
by zeues0817
Summary: The story took place after episode 25 when Tiger almost died. For those who don't know the anime I frequently use Tiger to refer to Kotetsu and Bunny to refer to Barnaby since that is how they are called in the anime too. So don't confuse yourselves. Also, I mentioned Kaede in the story. Kaede is Tiger's 9 year old daughter.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Tiger and Bunny and there might be scenes from the anime as well. If you don't like YAOI then don't read.

Tiger continued to talk with a low and soft voice, "The first time you called me Kotetsu, I went out to have a few drinks. I was really happy!"

"No! Please don't talk as if you're going die. Please!" Bunny raises his voice desperately to keep his partner awake and steady. As he feels his partners weakened breathing, his tears dripping on his handsome face, he screamed his partner's name, "KOTETSU-san!"

BAM!

The door was shot opened at the same time that Barnaby woke up from his dream. "Bunny?" He heard a voice. "Are you alright?" Barnaby raised his head, ragged breath and completely soaking in sweat. His eyes full of fear and it show desperate longing. A hand reached out to him and caressed his left cheek brushing away a few strands of his hair out of the way. He met his eyes. It was Tiger! He's alive. As his eyes slowly show signs of relief, he sighed. He reached out for the hand that was on his face and whispered, "Thank God!" Shaking, Barnaby can't stop his tears. He feels warmth on the hands he's touching proving that the person in front of him is not a dream, not a ghost.

As he was able to finally calm himself, he grabbed Kotetsu's arm and pulled him in bed. THUMP!

"Ow! That hurts you know. What's wrong with you?!" Kotetsu snarled at him. He's now lying on the bed as Bunny sat on top of him, he could not see Bunny's eyes at all. He became worried, and started to ask again, "Bunny? Are you really alright? Come on, talk to me." And there was silence. All he heard a few minutes later was nothing but his name. Bunny keeps on calling his name. It only made him feel more worried. Instead of the usual Tiger-san, Bunny called him Kotetu-san repeatedly.

"Kotetsu-san" trembling, Bunny slowly laid his head on Kotetsu's chest. Surprised to see his partner acting so weak, Kotetsu could not help but embrace his partner and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Bunny." Taken aback, Bunny raised his head once more and faced Tiger. Tiger continued to speak, grazing his hand against Bunny's cheek. Wiping away his partner's tears he spoke, "It's my fault. I'm sorry." With such earnest in his eyes, Bunny realized that Kotetsu is now blaming himself for what is happening with him now. He answered back, "No! Kotetsu-san! It's not your fault!"

"Bunny, I'm really sorry. It is my fault. I could've told you way earlier that my powers are on a decline. If I have told you, knowing you and all, you could've devised for a plan that can stop Maverick." Kotetsu said.

"I can't. Kotetsu-san, you think too highly of me. I won't be able too. Without you, I wouldn't be able to defeat Maverick. Without you, I don't even know if I can continue being a hero. Kotetsu-san, I…" as Bunny continues to talk Tiger stopped him with a kiss. Barnaby was startled, his eyes widened, his tears stopped. He felt a soft peck on his lips. A bit dry but soft.

As Tiger slowly pulled away from Barnaby he said, "There. You finally stopped crying." With a sweet smile, Tiger continued, "It such a waste to cover your handsome face with tears Bunny. I like your face. And you're a man. Men don't cry."

Surprised as he is, he finds it a bit re-assuring. His Kotetsu-san is there comforting him. He smiled for a few seconds and couldn't help but laugh. "Pfft. Ahahaha…"

"Oi. What's so funny?" Tiger asked.

"No. Sorry about that. I just can't believe that you'll be comforting me this way." Bunny said, touching his lips with is index finger he smiled teasingly and gleamed at Tiger. "You know, is my face the only thing that seems to be important to you? I can't seem to believe that you actually fell for my looks too." He added sarcastically as he stared down at Kotetsu.

"Wha-What are you saying!?" Tiger butted in.

"Hmmm….."

Eyes staring at each other, Tiger couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. He just realized that he was actually staring at bunny's lips. He thought to himself that they were wet and soft. It tasted a bit salty because of the tears but he finds it a bit sexy too. As Tiger seems to be lost in thought, he felt a pair of lips touched his.

Bunny is kissing him back. Bunny licks his lips, nibbling his bottom lip and tries to push his tongue in. He realizes that Bunny is asking for entrance so he puts up a bit of a fight. His lips sealed shut. Irritated by this, Bunny puts in his right hand on Tiger's chest and slowly caresses him and Tiger pushed him away.

"Oi. Hold on! What are you ….?" Tiger tried to argue his way out but to no avail. Barnaby used this chance to lock lips once more with his tiger. He now succeeded in entering Tiger's wet and warm cavern. He slowly and roughly explored Tiger's mouth. Up and down, in and out. Feeling a bit of it, Kotetsu finally gave in and grants Bunny full access to his mouth. He joined Bunny as he played with his tongue. From being rough to gentle, Kotetsu let out a silent moan. This definitely did not escape Barnaby. He felt it. He felt Kotetsu whimper below him just from his kiss. He slowly pulls away from the kiss with a slick trace of saliva on their lips and Bunny resumed caressing Tiger on his chest.

Bunny used his left hand to remove Tiger's tie languidly as he uses his right hand to touch Tiger seductively. From the tie to the buttons, all down to Tiger's belt, Tiger can feel his face getting hotter and hotter. As his temperature slowly rises, Bunny keeps on staring at him, enjoying the sight of Kotetsu, enduring and lusting for pleasure.

They kissed once again, for just a brief moment as Bunny traced down from Tiger's lips to his neck, licking all the way down to his chest. He reached his nipples, he teases Tiger's left nipple as he licks and sucks the right one simultaneously.

He can't believe it. Bunny can't believe that Tiger is allowing him to do this with him. He can still stop. They haven't gone that far yet. Not yet, he doesn't want Tiger to hate him. He's finally trying to pull away from Kotetsu until a soft moan escapes Tiger's lips. Surprised, Bunny uses this as a signal to go even further. It stopped him from thinking at all. His body is not listening to him anymore. All he wants to do now is to have Tiger, to have Kotetsu all to himself. All but his lust stopped working.

Barnaby's left hand stopped from pinching Kotetsu's left nipple and it gradually travelled down to his torso creating a slight friction which sent Kotetsu to arch his back. This did not stop Bunny but rather fueled him to go even further. From the torso down to Tiger's pants, Bunny slowly undid Tiger's pants and boxers to free his strained half erection.

Free from the constraints, Barnaby grabbed the half erection and began to gently stroke it. Brushing over the tip once in a while, teasingly as he continues to fondle the now hard erection his tiger is having. Kotetsu let out a groan.

Barnaby left traces of marks and saliva as he licks and sucks leisurely as he heads down to Tiger's erection. This earned Kotetsu to buck his hips and moan as he grabs Bunny's hair and tries to push his head down. Like an invitation, Bunny moved lower and reached Tiger's throbbing member. He kissed the tip, licked the shaft all the way down to its length and enveloped the member in his wet and warm orifice.

Bunny bobbed his head up and down, tongue swirling on the head before sliding down even deeper eliciting sweet moans from Tiger. Tiger was panting, sweating, and shivering at the feeling. He slumped against the headboard of the bed and screeched, "Nn…. Bu-Bunny…."

It's like music to his ears. Barnaby is thrilled with the reactions he's getting from his partner. Oh! How long did he dream of hearing and touching his tiger in such a sexual way. He never did imagined that it will all come true. His partner is now lying below him shivering, whimpering and moaning in his touch.

"Bu-Bunny…. Pl..ease… I'm… I'm ab…" Stuttering as he is, he arched his back and thrust his hips and "..Ahhhh…" Tiger shoot his white liquid in Bunny's mouth.

Panting, Tiger slowly opened his eyes and glimpsed at Bunny. He saw how Bunny temptingly swallowed his cum. Bunny licked his lips and gaze at Tiger's eyes. Tiger's image is being reflected upon that hungry and lustful gaze he's getting. He swallowed a lump in his throat and thought to himself that he wants more of this carnivorous bunny that is in front of him.

"Kotetsu-san… Kotetsu-san…" like it was some sort of a chant, Barnaby kept repeating Kotetsu's name. It feels like music to Tiger's ears. Openly, he gradually spread his legs for Bunny and said, "Bu-nny… hurry."

Like an arrow, it shot Bunny to lose all his senses. He flipped Kotetsu to his rear and he licked his hole. Teasingly and steadily intruding, he inserted his own member to Tiger's hole with force. Tiger groaned and felt the sudden intrusion. It has been a while since he felt something entered his ass. He never had this kind of sex before in his entire life, playing the female role in the relationship.  
True to it that he isn't new to the feeling of having something inserted in his ass, after all he was married and had a kid. When he had sex with his wife, she gives him prostate massages every now and then. That was like, even before his daughter was born. Kaede is now 9 years of age and she lives with her grandmother and his older brother. Since he left the house to work and became a hero, he met Barnaby. It's been 5 years since the last time he had sex more than that he abstained from even touching himself. The pleasure creeping in his body is keeping Tiger from thinking rationally at all.

Nothing but moans and pants are keeping them conscious until bunny hit that bundle of nerves. Tiger let out the loudest moan he could. He found it. Bunny found the spot. Bunny kept thrusting into that place, lifting one of Tiger's legs up higher so he could reach it better.

Repeatedly, he trusted and hit the same spot. It only elicited more sexy noises from Tiger. He could feel Tiger closely clamping down his member, squeezing and sucking him in. He's almost there. He could also sense that Tiger is almost at his climax.

"Ko-Kotet-su-san…" he said between pants. "… I-I'm… al…most…"  
"M...Me too. I'm…" Kotetsu answered.  
"Th-then… to-together." Bunny huffed.

Bunny grabbed Kotetsu's member and stroked it, up and down, up and down in rhythm with his trust. A couple of more minutes and they both came together. Kotetsu's cum splashed in the bedsheet and Barnaby's inside Kotetsu's hole. Exhausted, the both rested in the bed for a couple of minutes, lying down panting.

"Kotet…" interrupted, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's lock of hair and pulled him close to his face. Wet soft pair of lips touched Bunnny's. The sensation lingered as he felt those warm lips slowly parted and spoke, "Bunny. We'll always be together no matter what happens."

Astonished by what Tiger said, Bunny replied, "Kotetsu-san, no fair. You stole my line. I was about to say that."

"Pfft. Hahahaha.. Don't ruin the mood you idiot. It's so hard for an Oji-san like me to say that, especially to a guy." Tiger answered with a flushed face.

He felt his heart skipped a bit. He's staring at Tiger's flushed face and he kissed him. He then said, "Kotetsu-san, Daisuki desu!" (I love you.) Acting like a kid, he hugged Tiger so closely and keeps on repeating those sweet words. His dream actually came true. His tiger is now his. He knows that he cannot replace his wife but he is more than happy to be on a relationship with his partner.

END

A/n: I know! The ending sucks. I seriously don't know where to stop it. I'm open for suggestions. Ahahahaha… Anyways, please rate. This is my first Tiger and Bunny fanfic. Well, actually this is the first yaoi fanfic that I was able to finish. I still have a lot pending or in the works. Hehehe… I can't figure out how I'm going to progress the story. Hehehe.. I'm open for requests too if you find this interesting. :D


End file.
